Harry Potter and the Weasley
by Naughty Uncle Sam
Summary: An auction was held by Fred and George, well, read yourself.


**Harry Potter and the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**

**Author**: Hong Wea

**Disclaimer**: I don't think I have owned anything inside the page-turner of Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: Just like you, I am a Potter-head too. Maybe, I can't think of any wonderful and suitable name for my short story about the twin's joke shop, so I just choose the real name of the twin's shop. Perhaps you can help me to think of its name and let me know! Well, this time, I am going to pen about the auction that the twin held in front of their shop. And it took place after Harry Potter became an Auror. It was just, another humorous, nay ridiculous story of mine. Hope you can snort and chuckle throughout the story. Enjoy and may you treat it as a laugh-a-minute comedy! Thanks a bunch.

**Note:** Please ignore any grammatical mistakes I carelessly made. That's because my language is not very good. Thanks.

**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**

The London morning was perfectly clear and crisp. The sun has risen high but it was somehow blocked by clouds. The city was crowded, with myriads of cars rocketed back and forth especially in the Downing Street in one of the busiest cities in the world. However, not much people, or rather muggles (as in the wizard world called) knew there was a place where extraordinary people and all those who could perform magics lived. Somewhere along the Charing Cross Road, there was a small pub named Leaky Cauldron where you can have a beer at it and if you are a wizard or a witch, then you should know that this is actually the clandestine entrance to the wizard world.

Ok, now, just pick out your wand and tap the third brick you count from the left above the dustbin and stand back and, hey presto, the ornate structures and historical buildings appeared in front of you! Yeah, you were now treading the path to the Diagon Alley, the long cobbled street which was packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops in the world.

The Diagon Alley was always crowded with witches and wizards as usual. Young wizards, old wizard folks and witches would be seen walking around, minding their own business. But today, it seemed the street was quite deserted, just a handful of wizards pacing or doing their own business. It certainly seemed peculiar because just one or two young wizards visiting the Flourish and Blotts, the Madam Malkin's Robes or the Apothecary. You had no idea what's going on here, like a dark wizard had appeared before and arbitrarily wiped out all the wizards and witches that crowded at there as usual.

Heading farther along the cobbled street, you would come to the number ninety-three, the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the joke shop run by Fred and George which was adjacent to the Eeylops Owl Emporium. It would be unlikely to be bare and desolate. Yes, Hogwarts' students would rush madly to buy stuffs like Nosebleed Nougat or Decoy Detonators. But today this morning brought a chaos of jostling wizards and witches waiting outside the joke shop, accompanied with a couple of reporters from the Daily Planet. They were all eager for the auction that was about to begin any second now.

A golden plaque was hung high at the front of the joke shop, which read 'Weasley's Fabulous Auction'. At the bottom of it, a piece of canvas said 'Believe it or not, experience yourselves to the curios we are going to sell' was hung too.

The twin stood before everyone on a podium, beaming happily at everyone that presented there. Wearing in their expensive dark blue robes today, both of them were apparently the stars of the morning. The reporters were busy enough to take photos of the twin and were likely to capture every single of their motion.

'Well, today, yes, today I-'said the jubilant Fred absently and carelessly.

'No, Fred, it should be we,' corrected George who was standing beside at this very moment.

'Yes, we, are going to organize this marvelous auction for the first time in magical world,' announced Fred proudly.

'Well, but before that, let us tell you a bit about our little premise before this historic event took off,' continued George. 'Our premise, which was opened by us two years ago, will be going to be expanded to faraway countries like France and the United States for a couple of years from now.'

Fred then said, 'our premise is not the only joke shop in this country but this does not mean we can't compete with other joke shops such as the Zonko's in Hogsmeade. Our business continued to snowball and finally, we make it.'

'Yes, we make it. We are now the biggest supplier of any kind of tricks that you would like to test them yourselves, completely surpassed the Zonko's last year,' said George.

'Yeah, sad to say, the Zonko is completely out of this competition. You can't believe it, can you?' said George in jest.

'This is due to our undying passion to move forward. We, the proprietors of this shop are creative-'

'Intelligent-'

'Innovative-'

'Diligent'

'and last but not least, we are _geniuses_,' said Fred. Clearly, they are trying to tell every positive moral values about themselves.

'And now, we are proudly presenting to all of you here the auction we promised you,' said both of them together.

The twin was now gesturing at an infinitely small thing that was placed not far behind them. Flashes from cameras kept coming from the crowd below.

"This-,' said the twin together. '-is a stuff you can never imagine. It belonged to Harry Potter for a period of time, but we actually, are the ones to place it on him, Potter, yes. I guess everyone is curious about this, as we say, curio that displayed here.'

After that, George produced his wand and tapped it three times gently on the little stuff.

The next thing that happened was a sudden voice appeared somewhere but from that little stuff, of course. Harry Potter's voice was clearly heard to everyone there.

_Ginny, I love you very much. I don't care how many Voldemort's Horcruxes and I don't care to attract how many dangers. I don't care because I don't want to know anything anymore. All I want is just to be with you._

This time, it was followed by Ginny's voice.

_With me…_

A jumble of silence followed. Then the mumbled voice of Ginny continued.

_Harry, I love you too._

The conversation soon tailed off into silence. A thundering applause erupted from the whole crowd.

'Yes, that's it!' cheered the twin at once. 'the Potter's confession of love.'

'And we would like everyone to know that we didn't want to intrude anyone's privacy with this kind of wiretapper but you know, the Potter's stuff is very, very precious. And the girl's voice is our sister. And yet, stuff like this, I believe everyone of you here must be having the hankering to possess it, my dear,' said George friendly and convincingly.

The sea of people began to murmur. The twin was really on top of the world at the very moment.

'And so, we would like to start the auction, the minimum price for it is- one thousand gold galleons!'

A witch from the crowd said loudly and distinctly, ' 1500 galleons'

George and Fred were both beaming brightly, like in the seventh heaven. 'Any price above 1500 galleons?' questioned George.

The murmurs continued. A broad smile was raised on George's and Fred's face.

Just as the murmur of conversation continued, out of somewhere, Harry Potter who was closely followed by Ginny appeared not far away from the crowd.

The black haired young man was walked hand in hand with a red haired girl. Seeing of this, the reporters immediately turned their attention to the newly-arriving duo.

'What would you like to comment on this auction, Mr. Potter?' asked a female reporter from the Daily Planet. Her quill wrote very fast everything she said before.

Harry, of course, did not have any clue. "Sorry but I did not know what was on sale today because we, Ginny and I were invited to come here at nine thirty but the auction seems to have started long before we reach here.

Fred and George looked at each other, dumbfounded. "George, our timing isn't correct, they reach here fifteen minutes before the exact time."

Then, Harry Potter's voice was heard. "What?'

'Hey Fred, what are we going to do now"

"C'mon George, this is exactly what we want. How can we stop now?'

"Yeah you're right, Fred.'

With that, I would let you to think of its ending.

**_The End_**

Again, this is my second story of Harry Potter. Thank you for reading it, hoping that you _relish_ it. Kindly send me your review, thanks. I will try to reply you, but it's not easy because I don't have internet connection at home. Anyway, please review.


End file.
